Sarah Ashford
"Throw me to the wolves and I'll return leading the pack." —Sarah Ashford Sarah Ashford is the only daughter of Andrew and Samantha Ashford. She is a Zoologist and the Vigilante known as Lone Wolf to the city of Sunrise Beach. She's also a member of Team Vigilante. Biography Sarah was born on June 3rd, 1992 to the parents of Andrew and Samantha Ashford. She was born in Sydney, Australia but moved to Sunrise Beach, United States at the age of 10 because of a better job offer for her father, who worked as a scientist along with her mother. When she turned 13, her mother became pregnant with what should have been her baby brother, but was miscarried 5 months in because of all the stress being put on her. Sarah was kinda upset with the outcome, but soon got over it. Andrew than began to work longer hours so Samantha could stay home longer and raise Sarah the way they wanted. Sarah was very close with her mother since her father worked so much, but would still keep in contact with him when he worked night hours. By the age of 15, Sarah started to become more rebellious because of the lack of her father being around. Samantha did what she could to try and break of her this, but nothing truthfully stuck with Sarah as this progressed. She would sneak out at nights to party or to just get away, she would always wait till her mother was asleep and she knew her father worked late. One night when she snuck out of her house to go to a party, that's when she ran into Melanie Prewitt. They have seen each other before because they both go to the same high school, but of course never full on talked to each other. As the party went on, they grew closer together and promised each other to stick together through out high school. Of course, as the years in high school went on, many things happened. Two happening during her junior. One, gaining the powers that would make her Lone Wolf. Two, the loss of her parents by getting them. She kept them a secret through out her senior year but graduated with Mel. After high school, she went to college to get her degree in zoology and become a zoologist. Chemical Reactions Samantha was getting tired of Sarah's random act of rebelliousness, and took her to see Andrew at the lab. It was 1 at night, so nobody would really be around except him, a few security guards, and maybe a few other random scientists. Samantha was let past security with Sarah, (Most of the guards where close with the Ashford family so if they ever brought Sarah, she was let in no problem) and went straight to Andrew. He was testing things while Sarah stared at the random brightly colored chemicals around the room. She didn't even notice Samantha and Andrew talking about what to do with her. That's when she heard the gun shots, rather quiet ones but loud enough for her to hear from where she was standing. Andrew heard the gun shots of the security guards, and hid Sarah before he and Samantha were killed, along with the others that were there at that time. They were killed by a man dressed in black with a snake tattoo running up his arm, a memory Sarah would never forget and still scares her to this day. Sarah managed to move over to her parents dead bodies without being noticed. The man was on the hunt for something, and in the process knocked several different chemicals onto Sarah. She nearly froze in place when she felt the many different chemicals being knocked onto her. She slowly laid onto the floor before her eyes fell shut. The man found what he needed and left the scene before the cops came. Sarah was taken to the hospital and treated for various different chemical reactions, but one they couldn't catch. Andrew was using various animal DNA to test how they would react in other animal bodies or in a humans. Of course, the DNA was mixed with a few chemicals that slowly seeped into Sarah's genetic makeup, now giving her the ability to change into any animal she desired. While in the hospital, she was told that she would now be living with her grandparents until further notice. She stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks before being released and continuing on with life. Keeping the whole 'I could be an animal!' thing to herself. Becoming Lone Wolf Once she graduated college and started her work as a zoologist, she clearly remember the man in black with the snake tattoo whenever she had to work with snakes. It was scarred into her mind, and she never saw any news with him being caught or even seen. The only news she saw, was back when the inciden t happened. She hated that day with a passion; if she wasn't so rebellious nothing would have happened. Her parents would have been alive and she wouldn't be the freak she called herself today. Mel vanished after high school and never kept in contact with her. She suddenly got the bright idea to go after the man herself. She had the abilities of any animal on the planet, so why not use them? She made her outfit based on that of a ninja, but yet a wolf. The ninja (her costume) because of their stealth and speed, the wolf (mostly her mask) for its strength and cunning abilities to hunt. The colors are red and white. The red for the blood spilled (Her parents and those there that day) and the white for purity that will be made after. Once her costume was made and ready, she went to the lab. The place she thought she would never have to see again was about to bring this man in. She searched what was left of the old lab, searching for anything that may help her find where he was or what he was there for. That's when she found the shattered glass where she laid when the chemicals wiped over her body. She noticed that one of the DNA container slots was empty, one that was not wiped out. One that contained jellyfish DNA. She rushed out to find the man. Once she found him in a very old apartment building with him and a women, she fought him head on till the cops where called due to the loud noises coming from the building and that of animal noises. Sarah managed to escape with the DNA intact along with her identity. After a few more random acts, she became known as Lone Wolf to the city of Sunrise Beach. Extra * When she fights crime, her Australian accent is thick, but when with friends she tries to keep it at a low. * She regrets everything she did as teen that led up to her parents death. Category:Vigilante Category:Member of Team Vigilante Category:Shapeshifter